Speed Demons
by Soma Krusu
Summary: Taking a turn away from "One with the cards", which is not done, I'm putting up a new story. This is quite an interesting kewl fic. What happens when a bunch of kids fuse with the Sonic gang?


Speed Demons  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Sonic. I am not a member of Sonic Team or Sega of America, Europe or Japan. Everything Sonic is copyright 1991-2003 Sega and Sonic Team. Sonic the Hedgehog is copyright Yuji Naka 1991-2003. NiGHTS is copyright Sega 1996.  
  
Right.................... now I'm ready. This story is intense, and some of the things said may offend people. so be extremley cautious while reading this. The song "Live and Learn" is used to connect the characters, but I wouldn't call it a songfic.  
  
Chapter 1: Speed Demons  
  
June 2, XXXX B.C  
  
Dear Journal:  
  
Checking... 1, 2, 3. Voice Journal: Final Entry:  
  
It's me again, Sonikku. This is it, our last chance. Right now, Eggman has all the Chaos Emeralds. It's about 11 o'clock in the morning right now, and tonight will probably be my last night here... alive. I guess we've all accepted it. Right now, Tails is playing a video game, Amy is watching her favorite episode of her favorite show: Pink and Blue: The Fake in Yellow. Knuckles is burying his prized possesions. And me? I'm listening to my all time favorite song. This is about the millionth time I've heard it, but now, I know what it means. Listen.  
  
"Can you feel life movin' through your mind,  
  
Ooh, looks like it came back for more!  
  
Yeah yeah yeah!  
  
Can you feel time slippin' down your spine,  
  
Ooooooh, You try and try to ignore!  
  
Yeah!  
  
But you can hardly swallow,  
  
Your fears and pain.  
  
When you can't help but follow,  
  
It puts you right back where you came.  
  
Live and learn!  
  
Hanging on the edge of tomorrow,  
  
Live and learn!  
  
From the works of yesterday.  
  
Live and learn!  
  
If you beg or if you borrow,  
  
Live and learn!  
  
You may never find your way."  
  
Isn't it great? It means something to me. It's not the whole song, but, it's pretty cool. In about an hour, me and Amy are going to Twinkle Park. On a date. I knew that this is probably the end, so I told her the truth that was so hard for me to understand. And Shadow? He's just reading. "It's happening all over again." he said. I wonder what it mean's... oops, it's almost 12! I got's to go!   
  
End journal.  
  
"And where did you find this, Juki-kun?"  
  
"I found it outside a cave. It was buried pretty deep."  
  
"Hmmmm... this ""Sonikku"" said it was June 2, XXXX? B.C? We really don't know what time period this is?"  
  
"Juki?"  
  
"What is it now, Ruge?"  
  
"You found this outside a cave?"  
  
"Yup."  
  
"Well, let's call the gang, so we can see if there is anything else inside this cave."  
  
A couple of hours later:  
  
Juki the kid with the natural true blue hair,  
  
Ruge, the slightly agressive, extremly attractive girl obbsesed with bats,  
  
Shade, the "streaker",  
  
Knux, the karate kid,  
  
Twin, the genius,  
  
and Ami, the pink haired girl,  
  
all went to the cave where Juki found the voice Journal.  
  
"I'm a little scared."  
  
"It's okay Ami, your not alone."  
  
Juki looked at the entire group, which has changed alot since they met in preschool at age 5.  
  
Shade was always reclusive, but over the years, his pitch black hair gained odd blood red streaks, giving it a strange blood in the dark look. He was tied for shortest with Juki, and usually wore a baggy black shirt, black jeans, and shoes. His favorite shirt said: Fock you! I won't like you today. Probably not tommorow. Next week doesn't look to good either..  
  
Knux was obsessed with Jackie Chan movies. When he found out that Bruce Lee died with martial arts, he started to learn many styles of martial arts. He would always wear red, which also mathced his hair, in honor of "the dragon". Also, his extremly superstitious parents thought he was a demon, because he had purple eyes. He knew Ami since a little bit before preschool. She was raised on manners and gender biases, but that's just when she's in front of her parents. She was an only child born with pink hair, and matching pink eyes. The kind of things her parents and their "southern heritage" tried to burn in her mind at an early age is that girls are meant to be pretty and rely on a man, but boys, not men, were ment for overall menial tasks. That changed as she grew older. She's more of a rebel, and her parents describe her as "wild and vicious". Then, there was Ruge. Ruge was the oldest, she was already 15, while everyone else was 14. She was a freshman only because she had an early birthday, New Years Day. Ruge was one of the "hot chicks" in their school. Besides himself, she had no problems getting a date for a dance or something. Kids made fun of her for her weight when she moved here at age 6 until she was 7, when she went on a strict diet set by her supermodel mother, Rugio H. Batta. First people noticed that she lost a lot of weight, and when puberty came around, she was the "hot chick". Of course they, Juki and friends, thought of her as part of the group, as she moved here, and was the last member. They didn't care really weather she was fat or not. Twin was the super smart kid. He was a genius. He went to a college, and supported himself, becauser his family hated him for not taking up Home Ec. His father owned Home Help, a HUGE chain of stores, and has lost contact with Twin because he thought "he was to much of a smarty pants to take up the family business." Next there was himself, Juki, the blue haired kid. He wasn't the most priveleged. Yes, he lived in a nice house as his other friends did, but, his parents were extremely strict. They thought he was a rebel. They thought he was "weird." For example, no one in his immediate family has blue hair, so how come he was born with it? Ami's mom had pink hair, so that was explainable, but his parents wanted him to dye his hair black. That and they thought his friends, except for Ami, were "queer" and "odd". He didn't pay attention to that tho- "Juki-kun! C'mon!" said Ami.   
  
"Make sure that your very careful," said Ruge, "because there could be a crAAAAAAAAAACCCCKKKKKK!"  
  
......  
  
*uuhhh....*  
  
"Ami? Ami is that you?"   
  
"Juki-kun?"  
  
"We're in trouble now."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Ruge had the flashlight."  
  
"So that's why my eyes haven't adjusted, because it's pitch black."  
  
"Hmm..."  
  
"Well, Juki-kun, why don't you just reach around until you find me? You seem close."  
  
"Well Ami, why don't you sing a song, so I know which direction to go?"  
  
"'Kay. ...hem hem.:  
  
Whooooa, yeah!  
  
Can you feel life tangle you up inside?  
  
Yeah, now you're face down on the floor!  
  
Oh!  
  
But you can't save your sorrow,  
  
You've paid in trade!  
  
When you can't help but follow,  
  
It puts you right back where you came.  
  
Live and learn!  
  
Hanging on the edge of tomorrow,  
  
Live and learn!  
  
From the works of yesterday.  
  
Live and learn!  
  
If you beg or if you borrow,  
  
Live and learn!  
  
You may never find your way.  
  
H- Juki-kun! Where is your hand?! That's my bust you know!"  
  
"It is?" then he recognized the softness and warmth and...  
  
"Oops!"  
  
"I owe you a slap Juki."  
  
"We should hold hands so we don't lose each other."  
  
"Okay."  
  
"HHeeeeeeeeyyyyyyyyyy ggggguuuuuuuuuyyyyyyysssssssss!"  
  
"Ruge!"  
  
Her flashlight shone in there direction.  
  
"Looks like Shade, Knux and Twin are with you."  
  
"But Juki, you should see what we found!"  
  
Ruge lead Juki and Ami to the room where the rest fell - a chamber with seven statues. The scary thing was, that the statues almost seemed alive. There was a 3 things with spines like hedgehogs, so they decided to call the 3 hedgehogs, the was a fox with two tails, a female bat, an echidna, and a guy sitting in some strange... thing. The statue's were oddly arranged as well, two "hedgehogs" were at the front, standing on 2 legs, and it looked like they were running. The 3rd, female hedgehog was behind them wielding a giant hammer. The echidna and the bat were next to each other, both in recongnizable martial arts positions. The fox was slightly ahead of the female hedgehog, with it's two tails spinning in the air. The egg shaped man, however, was on the other side of the room, by himself.  
  
"Maybe this was a room telling the story of one man getting rid of the last sentient, intelligent animals?" said Twin.  
  
"Maybe, but the man looks... evil."   
  
Twin walked up to the man, tripping on a stone, accedentily kicked the statue. It shattered immediatly.  
  
"I'm free! The genius, Dr. Eggman, is free again!" He looked around. "Step aside, children, while I finally destroy these pe- I mean statues. Goodbye! Sonniku the Hedgehog!"  
  
Juki was the deciding factor. He chucked a rock at Eggman, knocking him off the machine.  
  
"Everyone, try kicking the statue's the way Twin did!"  
  
Juki and Shade took the 2 "hedgehogs" in front, while Ami took the one with the hammer. Ruge, with her obvious obsession with bats, took the female bat, while Knux took the echidna because of its huge knuckles, leaving Twin with the fox with two tails. The party kicked all of the statues, revealing what was inside.  
  
"What... we're... we're out." said the blue one, which Juki released. The other one looked pissed. "Eggman..... Choas Spear!" Eggman doged it. "The Chaos Emeralds should still be here, and once I get them, it'll be Game Over. HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHHAHA!"  
  
"Who are these guys?" the echidna asked. "Are you servants of Eggman?" he said, glaring at them with fierce purple eyes.  
  
"Chill out Knuckles." said the bat. "If they were with Eggman, the would have left with him. Besides, they're kids, AND they freed us."  
  
"Why don't we all just relax. We're not in those stone prisons anymore." said the fox with the two tails.  
  
"Why don't we tell our rescuers who we are?" asked the blue hedgehog.  
  
"Yes. You're right." said the black one. Everyone (the kids) were scared, since, because it was dark, you could only see his red eyes, and red streaks.  
  
"Right." the fox said. "My name is Miles Prower, but everyone calls me Tails."  
  
"My name is Amy Rose, but, you can call me Amy." said the pink hedgehog.  
  
"My name is Knuckles." said the echidna.  
  
"My name is Rouge the Bat." said the bat.  
  
"My name is Shadow. Shadow the Hedgehog." said the scary black hedgehog.  
  
"My name is Sonikku. Sonikku the Hedgehog." said the blue hedgehog. But that's when Amy fell.  
  
"Already out of ring energy? Fine, we'll have to fuse." said Shadow.  
  
"Fuse?"  
  
"Yes. It's been a long time, and there are no rings in sight, meaning humans probably absorbed them. We can't take much damage without the rings."  
  
Juki swallowed down his fears to ask his question. "Soni- sonnik- Sonikku. Is this you on the tape?"  
  
Sonikku listened to the all too familiar tape, the day before the battle.  
  
"Yup."  
  
"I think we should fuse with the people that freed us. For example, Sonikku, the blue haired boy freed you, so you two should fuse."  
  
"How do we... fuse?"  
  
"We share the same thoughts and feelings until 2 people go into perfect sync, and become one. We'll be able to switch between our human form, which will be you, with our true form. Really, I don't think that humans would really accept us the way we are right now."  
  
"Fine. Do you guys want to do it?" Juki asked.  
  
"This is once in a lifetime, so, let's do it."  
  
Juki walked next to Sonikku, Shade next to Shadow, Ami next to Amy, Knux next to Knuckles, Ruge next to Rouge, and Twin next to Tails. They all held hands and thought to fuse. And then, Sonikku and the gang disappeared, leaving just the kids.  
  
"What happened?" Asked Ami.  
  
"We're inside of you. Don't you see your medallions. We'll be released when we need to be." "Wow."  
  
"Focus. You kids can't get out of here by yourselves." In a couple of minutes, they switched to their new alter ego's and easily got out of the cave.  
  
"Um... see you guys tommorow." said Juki.  
  
AND THAT'S chapter 1! PLEASE REVIEW. PLEASE PLEASE. 


End file.
